Man! I feel like a woman
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: The morning after. Robin wakes up to an empty bed. On further investigation he finds Regina in the kitchen dancing around in his shirt to Man! I feel like a woman. OUTLAW QUEEN one shot.
_**So listening to my music as I do and Shania Twain - Man! I feel like a woman comes on. My mind starts to wander, as it does when listening to music and all of a sudden I have this crazy idea for a one shot. I could picture it clearly in my mind and I thought Man! I need to write that. So here it is an Outlaw Queen one shot with one of my favorite songs featuring in it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Robin groaned a little as he felt himself being pulled from his sweet slumber. His muscles ached and he stretched out in the large plush bed as his eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. A smirk fell across his face as memories of the night before slowly moved back to the front of his mind. A magical night spent with Regina. A date, flavorful food and Regina looking ever so sexy in her tight red dress that clung to her hips and made him go weak at the knees. They had stumbled through Regina's front door, lips locked in an extremely passionate kiss and took his breath away. Hands groping every part of one another's bodies. He hadn't been quite sure how they had made it up to her bedroom without falling over but they had done. They had slammed into her room and he remembered a sexy movement from Regina as she kicked her bedroom door shut and it just got him going all the more. Clothes were ripped off and he chucked her on the bed, taking in her body and then ravishing it to his heart's content as she did his. Pictures of her writhing beneath him, her sexy low voice echoing in his head as he done things to her.

He shivered and his smirk turned into a grin as the memories flashed in his mind. He reached his hand over feeling the other side of the bed. A frown replacing his grin as he felt her side of the bed empty. He turned to confirm it and let out a huff of breath. Pushing himself up he looked around them room to see the evidence of the night before, clothes scattered all around the beautiful Queens bedroom. He looked down to see his boxers and reached down as he shuffled to the side of the bed. He pulled them on and stood up deciding to go and investigate where Regina had disappeared to.

As he exited her bedroom he could hear the faint sound of music coming from downstairs and decided to follow that. He looked around him, taking in the grand scale of Regina's house. He had been in it, well been in the foyer but had never been around the rest of it. Last night had been their first time, which had turned into their second, third and fourth times (the smirk returned to his face). He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around him. The music was coming from his right so he followed it. The sound of an electric guitar could be heard and Robin entered the kitchen to see Regina who had her back to him.

He looked her up and down. The little minx was wearing his shirt and it looked amazing on her. The light blue complimented against her olive skin and it left nothing to the imagination as it barely covered anything and showed off her wonderful slender legs. Robin had a feeling there was entirely nothing underneath the shirt she was wearing. He watched her, making breakfast and she moved her hips in a sexy way that practically had him going all over again.

"I'm going out tonight. I'm feeling alright. Gonna let it all hand out." Regina sang as she swayed her hips and Robin leaned against the door frame as he watched her in awe. He had never seen his wonderful Queen like this before. He loved it. "Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah I wanna scream and shout." As the music played Regina's hips swayed more and more as she sang, her voice low, sexy and Robin had to admit incredible. "Uh." She breathed out as she threw her head back a little. "No inhibitions, make no conditions. Get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time." Regina sang as she moved along the counter, her back still to Robin who now had his arms crossed over his chest. He was loving this show. "The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun. Oh ,oh, oh, go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady. Man shirts. Short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action. Feel the attraction. Colour my hair. Do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman." Regina sang her hips swaying oh so more and she turned round, her eyes landing on Robin.

She stopped her singing but for her sake she did not look the least bit embarrassed by her show. She just gave him that sexy smile that got him going, her eyes dancing with fire and she started walking over to him, swaying those sexy hips and she started to sing again. "The girls need a break. Tonight we're gonna take. The chance to get outta town. We don't need romance. We only wanna dance." She said as she danced around him her fingers gracefully touching his skin, tickling him and making him chuckle as she continued her sexy dance around him. "We're gonna let our hair hand down. The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun." She sang as she slid back to his front. She backed him over to a chair behind him and gently pushed him down. She stepped back, dancing in front of him, just out of his reach. Teasing him and he loved it. "Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady." She sang running her fingers through her hair letting it fall like waves around her shoulders. "Men's shirts." She sang running her hands over the shirt barely covering his body. "Short skirts. Oh, oh, oh really go wild. Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action. Feel the attraction. Colour my hair. Do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman." The singing stopped and just the music played as Regina used the time to tease Robin even more, dancing around in front of him. Her hands moving over her body. The body he so badly wanted to touch but he felt as if he couldn't move. He was entranced by her, as if she had put him under some kind of spell.

"Oh yeah!" She started singing again. "The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun. Fun. Fun. Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady. Man's shirt. Short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh get in the action. Feel the attraction. Colour my hair. Do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman." He was beginning to lose control and he didn't think he could take much more as she moved around in front of him. "Oh oh." She sang. "Oh oh, yeah, yeah. Go totally crazy. Can't you feel it. Come, come, come on baby. Oh, oh, oh. I feel like a woman!" Regina sang as the music died down. She stopped swaying those magical hips when the music stopped and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap, legs either side of him as her arms hung loosely over his shoulders. "Are you hungry?" She asked in hr sultry tone that moved all down his body to a special place and made him shiver. His special place was straining again his boxers at this particular moment in time and she smirked as she felt it against her.

"Not for food." He replied in a low grunt.

She laughed, throwing her head back a little and shaking her brunette locks. "You liked my show?" She asked, a raised eyebrow.

Robin nodded his head. "I have never heard the music myself but I very much enjoyed it."

"Music of this world is quite different from the music of our world. There is a video which accompanies the song." She replied. She then ducked her head down trailing kisses across his jaw bone and then down the column of his neck.

"A video?" He questioned with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"Uh huh." She mumbled against his neck. She pulled away and looked up into those perfect blue eyes. "Would you like me to show you what I am talking about?" She asked. She didn't really give him much chance to answer before she climbed up off of his lap, taking his hand in hers. She waved her hand over the kitchen removing the breakfast and the mess before the exited the room and she took him into her study. She gently pushed him down onto her office chair before sitting on his lap again and powering up her lap top.

Robin moved his hands over her hips as he kissed over her shoulder. He could smell her scent on his shirt and he smiled at that. "Have I told you how amazingly good you look in my shirt? I think you wear it better than I do."

She chuckled at that and leaned back onto his chest, turning her head so that she could connect her lips with his. "I thought you might appreciate my choice of clothing." She replied before pulling away and focusing on her lap top again. He watched her opening things up and typing. He had no idea what was in front of them but he was intrigued with what she was going to show him. "Okay so the woman who sings the song is Shania Twain." Regina told him as she brought up the music video.

Robin nodded appreciatively. "I like the look of this Shania Twain." He says and Regina swats his arm lightly but laughs at him.

She presses play and rests back into him as they watch the music video. She feels Robin's hands move over her body. She bites her lip and turns her head kissing his jaw once again. once the video finishes she closes the page and then closes the lid of her lap top. "So what did you think?"

"I liked it…especially her outfit." Robin replied. "The clothes of this world never cease to amaze me."

Regina chuckled and she stood from his lap. "Would you like me to dress in that outfit?" She asked in her sultry tone and he took a sharp intake of breath as he gave a slight nod. She moved her hands to the top of her shirt and began to unbutton the few buttons she had done, revealing to Robin that indeed she was wearing nothing underneath. He shiver but never took his eyes from her. "So you liked the corset?" She questioned as she waved her hand slowly over her body and the same black corset the woman wore in the video appeared on her body giving her ample cleavage and leaving nothing to the imagination. "And a short black skirt." It appeared, wrapping round her hips tightly barely covering her stopping practically at the top of her thigh, black nylons wrapping like silk sheer sheets around those wonderful legs. "And of course not forgetting the thigh high boots." She added and with a flick of her wrist the boots appeared on her legs. To complete the outfit she had the black choker around her neck and the long black gloves covering her arms.

Robin's jaw dropped open as he stared at her, looking her up and down. He swallowed and could feeling his need for her pulsing in his boxers. He was sure this woman was going to be the death of him. But if he was to die this way, her being his last image then he was more than okay with that. He could totally and utterly deal with that.

"So is this what you had in my mind while watching?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, her legs shoulder width apart.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out as he nodded his head. "Exactly what I had in mind."

Regina smirked and ran one of her gloved hands through her hair. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom Mr Locksley." She said, turning on her heel and as she started to walk out of the room, her hips swayed as she teased him all over again. She looked over her shoulder, lifted on her heels up and said in her low sultry voice. "Man! I feel like a woman." She winked at him and continued her walk out of the room.

Robin shook his head, shaking himself out of his trance and he darted up from the chair he had been sitting on and followed after her. "Oh I will happily make you feel like a woman." He muttered as he chased after her, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her back flush against his front. She squealed and then moaned as he moved his hands over her body and started to kiss her neck.

* * *

 _ **So what did we think? Could anyone else see Regina doing something like that?**_

 _ **If anyone had any prompts they wanted to give me, whether they were Outlaw Queen or another ship feel free to send them to me. I would probably be best writing a ship that would contain Regina. Also if there were any of Regina as a toddler, either turned into my magical mishap or past I am more than happy to give it a go.**_

 _ **EvilQueenRegina!**_


End file.
